


concur

by crownedSerpent09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: It’s winter.





	

It’s winter, and Neil’s cheeks are pliant and warm. Frost clings to the drain pipes that scale up the sides of the building toward the room Andrew and Neil stand on, and the cement at the edge, where they sit, is wet to the touch. They had just come out, and Neil’s face still carried the warmth of the inside in the soft pink that spread across his cheeks.

Andrew is ready to ask the old question, but the words stay locked in his throat. His tongue is pressing against the barrier of teeth, ready to push the sounds out, but instead, he stays there with a hand cupped to Neil’s cheek and eyes roaming the intricate planes of his face.

There’s a faint heartbeat under one of his fingers. It takes him a while to discern that it was his own, not his boyfriend’s. The blood doesn’t pulse nearly hard enough through the cheeks for one to feel it. Aaron was the one with the medical knowledge, not him.

Finally, Neil breaks the silence. “Yes or no?” he says, and Andrew is nodding before he is thinking about it, and he gets the air knocked out of him too fast. Neil’s lips make it to his in a split second, chapped from the cold, but gradually softening as they moved against each other.

Later, when Neil laces their fingers together as they walk back, away from the howling winds and bone-shattering cold of the roof, he feels two heartbeats thumping in the space under the skin of their joined hands.


End file.
